baskervillefandomcom-20200213-history
Angela Kujo
Angela Kujo is a Soul Host who is a protagonist in Solace: Dark Horse. She is the best friend of Sassy and travelled with her when she left the foster home. She is the Soul Host of Dynastysia Jade and is a major protagonist of Solace: Dark Horse. Personality Angela Kujo is both, trusting and virtuous. She's quick to distrust people and often fights for those she believes are worth fighting for. On her honor as a "Kujo" She do anything she can to defend those that are important to her. Despite those good traits she's often quick to anger due to her distrust of people. This distrusting xenophobia is border lining paranoia. Appearance Angela Kujo is a rather short girl of Asian descent. Her eyes are a bright hazel and a few freckles along her face. Her most noticeable feature is her dyed dark green hair. She is usually seen with an apathetic look on her face, but at rare moments it changes to a look of happiness. She is usually seen wearing a long sweater which somewhat cover her hands and extends just past her pelvis. Under it she often wears jeans and hiking boots or common sneakers. History Solace Dark Horse Chapter I After the explosion at the nuclear plant, Angela Kujo was killed in the street by an excess wave. After a week had passed she resurrected, waking up and rolling over. Once she stood up her first reaction was to find Sassy who was with her at the time of the explosion. She called out to her but there was no response. Stumbling around a bit she fell to her knees, coughing up blood. Upon hearing Sassy who had called out to her, Angela ran to her. There was a rather large building that had crumbled and separated them. Angela climbed through it to meet up with Sassy. After wondering if she was okay Jack ran into them. Asking if they needed a hand, Angela stood in front of Sassy rather defensively feeling a hint of dread from him she instinctively moved to defend her boss. After being called away from him by Sassy to aid her in lifting her up the side of the toppled building. Once she had done so she had gotten ready to jump up to regroup with her, but she was shocked when she caught a glimpse of Sassy's soul drive. Surprised at what she saw, she had no idea how to rationalize it. Settling on the idea that she might be hallucinating, she continued to regroup with Sassy. Once with Sassy, she informed her that something about Jack was odd and she should be careful. Upon jumping out of the building, she overheard Jack say that "She's interesting and I'll keep her alive a bit longer." Knowing that he had to be talking about one of them she thought a bit, being filled with rage. After Sassy leapt from the building, Angela caught her. After Jack escaped the building and started following Sassy Angela grew mad. Her righteousness and will to protect Sassy took hold and she unlocked her Soul Drive, Dynastysia Jade. After Jack accidentally threatened Sassy, Angela took it as the go ahead and engaged in a fight. In one decisive move, Angela unknowingly unleashed her ultimate ability, "Yamata No Orochi" , and cut through his chest, cauterizing the wound at the same time, leaving the scar of a dragon along his chest. Afterwards Dynastysia Jade prepared her weapon to deliver the final blow until she was stopped by Sassy who mentioned that he could be of use. When Angela thought about it Dynastysia stopped her attack, something which Sassy thought was odd. After Angela decided on sparing him Dynastysia Jade sheathed her Katana and left, disappearing in a puff of flames. Afterwards, Sassy started commenting on how cool her Dynastysia Jade was and wondered if she could summon her. Attempting to copy Angela, Sassy called for Dynastysia Jade but there was no response. Afterwhich Angela tried, succeeding in summoning her Soul Drive at will. Curious to see if she could instruct her. She asked Dynastysia Jade to carry Jack who had fallen unconscious from the pain. Dynastysia Jade told Angela to call her Sakurako Kujo. Angela complied and afterwards Dynastysia Jade proceeded to carry Jack and the three made their way back to their home base. During their adventure back to their home base, Dynastysia Jade kept looking back towards Ellie due to her ability to track nixus. Angela noticed her soul drive looking behind herself, though she hadn't understood why Angela thought it would be better to go through the alleyways so that it wouldn't seem as if Jack's body was just floating in the air. Upon reaching the base Dynastysia Jade dropped Jack and disappeared. Heading to her apartment she laid in her bed and passed out, exhausted from their adventure. The next day Angela Kujo went to visit Jack alongside Sassy who had came there to talk to Jack about why he was carrying all the things he was. When he regained consciousness Angela used Dynastysia Jade to hold him up. She then punched him in the face to wake him up completely. Once he was more awake Dynastysia Jade let Sassy take over. Angela then watched as Sassy examined his items and weapons. Realizing that Dynastysia Jade was looking back, almost as if at something Angela questioned it, seeing her do the same before. Dynastysia Jade specified that she was looking at someone who was near the building. She stood up ready to go confront this person using Dynastysia Jade as a guide. Overhearing their conversation, Sassy decided investigate the source of the disturbance, leaving Angela to watch over Jack. As Sassy left Jack made a comment which made Angela a bit mad. She pointed at him, directing Dynastysia Jade to attack him. Afterwards she told him "Never talk behind her back." After Dynastysia Jade attacked him, he bled. Using his blood to break his bonds he made a cocky remark, however Dynastysia Jade held him, preventing him from running. After a series of gruesome attacks from Dynastysia Jade she sent him flying into the next room. Under the instructions of Angela, who was annoyed by the male, Dynastysia Jade prepared her "Yamata No Orochi." to incapacitate him. Though he could not see the Soul Drive, he knew this sensation. After attempting to dodge the slash he accidentally rolled into her, thinking she was in front of him. After getting slashed by Dynatysia Jade he just barely avoided being consumed by the dragon. In that moment Sassy returned, breaking up the fight. She told Angela that the intruder was still in the building and that she should go investigate and deal with it. Angela agreed without contest and proceeded to go find her. Unknowingly being drawn to the female, Cartier Hawthorne, Dynastysia Jade told Angela that she could see Cartier through the floor. Upon reaching the first floor Angela could not pinpoint Cartier's location. As such she asked Dynastysia Jade to point out where she was. Instead, Dynastysia Jade opted to do something different, but rather teach Angela how to see how she saw. Covering Angela's eyes Dynastysia Jade told her to "See through the Dragon's eyes." Once she had she could literally see Cartier glowing red through the walls. Once she entered the room she noticed that Cartier was covering her eyes. Instructing Dynastysia Jade to pick her up, she had done so and struggled a bit. In her struggling she nearly kicked Angela who got serious from that point on, specifying that if she did something like that again she would have her soul drive kill her. After asking her a few questions, Angela decided to take her to talk to Sassy, under the advisement of Dynastysia Jade, who informed her that her Cartier is a Soul host. On their way to Sassy, Dynastysia Jade asked why Angela did not have a Katana of her own as every Kujo is born a samurai. Angela said she didn't know and told her that it was the 21st century. Dynastysia Jade said "It does not matter, if you do not have one, I will make you one." Angela chuckled dismissing the thought as if her soul drive was joking. Upon finally reaching Sassy the Soul Drive dropped Cartier on the ground and dismissed Dynastysia Jade. After a few moments and an exchange of words and fist, Angela saw both Cartier and Sassy's aura. After she witnessed Sassy call out her "Bloody Valentine" She called out her "Dynastysia Jade, prepared to assault Cartier in a pincer attack. Abilities Traits Acrobatic - While on the run with Sassy Angela had to learn to keep up with her. After time she became quite acrobatic. Multilingual - Angela Kujo is well versed in English as well as Japanese, being able to speak them fluently. Swordsman - From her Soul Drive, Dynastysia Jade, Angela learned how to use a traditional Japanese Katana. The style she is versed in is Iaido. As a Swordsman, her reactions and skill are on par with that of martial artists, allowing her to react to them so long as she is gripping her sword. Dynastysia Jade Part of Angela's lineage, the Samurai maiden Sakurako Kujo. The Soul Drive takes her form and fights besides her as a teacher, and a loyal family member. Apparently the Soul Drive can speak and retains the memories of her past life. Nyotengu - Angela gets granted a katana, which she pulls from a scarlet portal from the ground. Afterwhich she can use it for as long as she wants to. The Sword controls wind, and from it she can use a handful of abilities. It's to be noted that the longer she uses this ability the more "Tengu Like" she'll become. Once she gets to a certain point, Dynastysia Jade will tell her that she is nearing a breaking point. Shimai - The ability Angela uses to summon her Soul Drive as well as attack in the same instance. The soul drive will appear in a burst of flame which swirls around her. After which Dynastysia Jade hovers above her, attacking in opposite directions than Angela. Amaterasu - Sakurako takes a stance, as if she's going to draw her sword. Afterwards the air around both Kujos super heats, burning anyone who gets too close to her. *''Itto Kaso'' - Yamata No Orochi - Yamata No Orochi is the strongest ability which Dynastysia Jade can access at the moment. A dragon made of flame circles the blade of Dynastysia Jade's Katana. After a moment it swirls around her and Angela before consuming an opponent in flames. These flames are visible by everybody. Trivia * Angela's mother was from London while her father was from Japan. Her mother settled, moving to japan where Angela was raised until she was nine.